


One More Dawn

by jehane18



Series: Broadway Backwards [2]
Category: Broadway RPF, Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Muscles, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane18/pseuds/jehane18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramin and Will watch a very special porn movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



> From [Brawn Valjean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3878308): _The look Ramin shot him in the mirror was smug and warm. "Ever seen a porn movie where they sing?"_. Well, then.

"You must be the most social media-obsessed techno-newbie on the planet," Will said, frowning at the screen on Ramin's iPad. 

"Who're you calling a newbie, old man?" Ramin reached over to prod Will's shoulder. "I'm totally current on techno-everything. And I believe the correct term is _noob_."

They were holed up in Ramin's dressing room, still in Old Men costume from their respective death scenes. They usually joined the cast for drinks after curtain call before heading back to Ramin's apartment in the Village, but today Andy had a date, and Caissie and Keala were meeting friends at Marie's Crisis Cafe, and Kober wanted to turn in early because he had auditions tomorrow morning. Which meant they were at a loose end tonight, knocking back the whiskey Ramin had stashed in his drawer and coming down from the post-concert high by watching random shit on Ramin's iPad. 

At least, the chilling-with-whiskey was Will's idea of a come-down. True to form, Ramin was a ball of post-show energy. First, he insisted on recording a vid for Vlogger 24601 of the two of them taking off the Old Man stage makeup, faces growing young once more under the whitened hair. He then tweeted before- and after- photos with the hashtag _#hotagain!_. 

Although of course it wasn't as if Old Ramin wasn't hot as blazing anyway, filling out his Old Valjean shirt as admirably as he had the convict rags of Young Valjean. The faux-grey spray-on in his hair and beard made him look strong and ageless rather than decrepit. Will was aware he wasn't objective about Ramin — sometimes you slept with someone in the hopes that you'd be able to get them out of your system, but it wasn't working this time; his ridiculous crush on his co-star just seemed to be growing worse.

He was so fucking smitten that he'd even agreed when Ramin had next suggested on vintage cartoons, which was why he was now stuck watching Popeye YouTube videos on the iPad. Now that was pretty old school, all right. 

"Who're you calling old?" Will retorted. "I'm reliably informed that your love of techno-everything just shows how much of an actual noob you really are. Retro is current these days, or so the cool kids tell me."

"I love retro-everything too!" Ramin protested. "Although I think we're both old enough to actually _be_ retro these days..."

"Maybe, but we're still hot. At least you are, and maybe even hotter like _this_ ," said Will, getting up from his camp chair and flinging himself onto the couch beside Ramin in order to run his hand through Ramin's Old Valjean hair. 

Ramin put an arm out to headlock Will in a wrestling grip; once he'd reeled Will in, he pecked Will smugly on the lips. "You too. Your Old Javert look is so hot I can't feel my legs."

"You're full of shit," Will said, trying to reverse-headlock Ramin himself, because you always had to push back with Ramin, even when you were trying to get into his pants. 

Ramin let Will headlock him and offered up his tantalizing mouth for Will's kiss. Then he pulled off: "Hey! You know what else is hot and retro? You have to watch this, my friend."

"...Can't wait?" Will said, cautiously as Ramin scrambled off him and his half-hard dick to upload something he'd saved on his iPad. 

Which was how Will became introduced to the joys of _Alice in Wonderland XXX_ , the classic 1970s porn musical starring a wide-eyed Kristine deBell: with dancing dildos, a Mad Hatter who wore his ding-a-ling on his broad-brimmed hat, and a Stephen Sondheim-esque duet between Alice and a woman who was in the throes of actual sex with a knight-at-arms, "What's a Nice Girl Like You Doing On a Knight Like This". 

"This is awesome," said Will, honestly, despite himself: he had never seen the like before, and he was a child of the '70s and had done an entire run of Hair in the buff. "Not like we watch a lot of porn at home, but I've never seen a porn _musical_ before! It's really hot." He considered this, knocked back the last of his whiskey, and tried to take hold of Ramin again. "So hot it's actually turning me on. Wanna fuck?" 

"Wait," said Ramin, a certain look in his eye. "I bet I can find something that turns you on even more."

"What could be hotter than retro '70s porn with actually good singing? Wait a minute ..." Will broke off and stared as the title _Les Jizzérables (the Musical)!_ scrolled across the iPad screen in the classic white font with the familiar gamin and tricolour background. "Ramin, what did you do?"

"For once, I'm not responsible," Ramin grinned. "Someone sent this to Hadley last year. It's the porn spoof of the 2012 movie — apparently it's by the same people who did _XXX-Men: Days of Future Arse_ and _The Femaleship of the G-String_. What do you know, Hads said the singing was pretty good." 

Will watched a doppelganger of Hugh Jackman smoulder on-screen with an unsmiling Russell Crowe. In no time at all, fake-Hugh and the other convicts ripped off their prison garb and stripped down to their Speedos, revealing gleaming pectorals and prison brands, before proceeding to spank each other with the oars of the galley. "Hmm. I see where you got your shirt-ripping inspiration from. Though I have to say, this dude's abs don't hold a candle to yours."

"Really?" Ramin preened a little, and took his Old Valjean shirt off just to compare. Will was clearly right, though; it wasn't just because he was hopelessly besotted with his co-star's abs. Ramin's rippling muscles were by any objective standard even more defined than fake-Hugh's, the ridges of his obliques like a mountain range, the gully between the rectus and transverse abdominals so deep a river could have easily run across it, down to the vee of muscles in his groin that formed a valley between his athletic hipbones. Will traced the rivulets and indentations, his fingers knowing the way of old.

On-screen, only-fairly-brawny-Valjean had obtained his ticket-of-leave, been thrown out of an inn, experienced the life-changing encounter with Bishop Myriel, and was now bursting into "What Have I Done (With My Dick)?" To this particular audience, it wasn't very impressive. 

Will pressed his mouth against the long muscle in Ramin's neck: "What do you know, your body's even hotter than a legit porn star's, and you can sing. You're unreal, Ramin Karimloo."

"Real enough, and all yours," Ramin smirked, and then winced as Porn Valjean flubbed the D5 while pretending to bench-press the silver candlesticks. "Ouch. His A2 wasn't too bad, though, and the pecs are solid."

"I prefer yours," Will said, greedily, splaying his hand over said pectorals, plucking one nipple and feeling it harden under his thumb and forefinger. 

"Shh, I'm watching this," Ramin said, casually, but he leaned into Will's touch, and after a beat put his hand on Will's thigh, rubbing slow circles into the fabric of Old Javert's trousers. 

Soon enough, the scene shifted to Montreuil-sur-mer and Valjean, now in the top hat and frock coat of M. le Maire, did a fairly competent dance solo across the factory floor. An inappropriately cleavage-buttressed Fantine started to sing "I Dreamed a (Wet) Dream" in an adequate soprano as a factory wench pulled off faux-Hugh's coat and frilly shirt and breeches, and M. le Maire descended in soft-focus nudity into an orgy of quickly-divested skirts and raised petticoats and heaving bosoms.

"Ah, it's _that_ kind of porno," said Will, somewhat disappointed. "At least they could've gotten Javert in there in some bisexual action, even if they weren't going to go full-on gay."

"What, and spoil the scene for the straight white male demographic?" Ramin snickered, and relocated his hand to Will's groin. "Sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"By making sure Javert gets in _here_ instead?" Will enquired, snaking his arm around Ramin and pulling him bodily across his thighs like Ramin was one of those factory wenches. Damn it, Ramin's ass felt amazing in his lap, round and tight under Valjean's black breeches. Now, if only they'd rip off as conveniently as M. le Maire's had just done in the factory porn scene, that would be very useful indeed.

"But of course," Ramin winked. "Javert absolutely gets top billing in _my_ movie." He began to grind deliberately in Will's lap, and Will found he couldn't catch his breath. He wound one arm across Ramin's taut, muscular waist and palmed the front of Ramin's trousers, which was already tenting with signs of Ramin's interest.

On-screen, Valjean ripped off his coat and breeches again with the ease of a true professional and began to cavort nakedly with the shady ladies of Montreuil-sur-Mer; Will was amused that the show were doing "Lovely Ladies" straight up, without any sex-driven change in the clearly already sufficiently-pornified lyrics. Off-screen, Will was struggling with Ramin's stage breeches, having a much harder time of it than Horndog Valjean because Ramin was not helping in any way, continuing his lazy grind against Will's dick, flexing his back and stomach and gluteal muscles in a way that belonged in the damn porno and distracting Will from his task.

Finally Will managed to wrestle Ramin's trousers off his erect cock and down those thick, powerful thighs and calves. Ramin's briefs were next, and finally that spectacular ass was bare.

"Just look at you," Will breathed. "Jesus, what a show." He kneaded one round globe with his fingers as he tried to single-handedly scramble out of his own trousers and pants; eventually he was forced to let go of Ramin's ass and to put his feet up on the couch so Ramin could help him pull his leather boots off.

"You too, Inspector. This here is also quite a show," Ramin said, grinning, taking Will's dick in hand and starting to jack slowly, thumbing at the sensitive slit. As he did so he glanced at the screen, where the movie had fast-forwarded over the Confrontation in favour of more heterosexual sex at the Thénardiers' inn. Will looked on too with some disappointment. 

Ramin said, reassuringly, "Not to worry, I'm never fast-forwarding over Javert. We ever make this porn movie, I'm bringing the chains for you and we're doing Confused Boner Confrontation, plus the money shot."

Will groaned his approval, leaning back on the couch and spreading his thighs to give Ramin better access. Ramin climbed on top of him, the long muscles in his thighs and chest bunching and flexing, his thick, uncut dick a jutting dark red against his ripped six pack: a far more alluring sight than Les Amis de ABC, who were taking their turns on-screen at the Cafe Musain with the grisettes of Paris as the movie zipped forward to 1832. 

"If we were making this movie, this Amis scene would be an awesome gay coffee shop orgy," Will said, unevenly, and Ramin put his free hand on Will's shoulder and went in for a messy kiss.

"The Amis are nowhere as hot as Valjean and Javert. Decades of chasing and obsession, of their repressed, forbidden love? Nothing's hotter," Ramin said against Will's lips; he was laughing, but he was serious, too, this was one of the many reasons why Will was so in love with this jackass. Then that jackass put his gorgeous cock with its tight red foreskin against Will's pinker, dutifully-cut one and began to rub them both together, and Will had to put his head back against the arm of the couch, it was that good.

Ramin stroked them slowly and tantalisingly as Marius and Cosette launched into a melodious version of "A Dick Full of Jizz", and then the movie arrived at the barricades. 

"God, I want to fuck you," Will whispered, trying not to thrust helplessly into Ramin's fist. 

"So greedy, Inspector," Ramin said, smirking. Then he murmured darkly into Will's ear, " _Take your revenge_ ," which was totally hot as well as hilarious, and Will couldn't find the condoms and lube fast enough.

"Is this what Valjean wants when Enjolras gives Javert to him; _'this man belongs to you'_?"

"It is, at least in our porn movie," Ramin said; he made a strangled sound as Will parted his muscled asscheeks, circled his hole with one lubed finger and then pushed in. "Is this what Javert expects when Valjean takes him by the ropes?"

"He thinks Valjean's gonna be forceful with him, is gonna take him and open him up one way or another," said Will, sliding in a second digit, starting to scissor his fingers. 

Ramin hung his head and swore helplessly and started to stroke their cocks faster as well. "Damn, that's good," he said, unsteadily. "And then when Valjean doesn't hurt him or hit that, there's the confusion and crying, right? I wanna keep that in our movie. Your Javert is so pretty when he cries."

"We're totally keeping the crying," Will agreed; he couldn't keep his eyes off the pleasure in Ramin's handsome face, the mesmerizing sight of their erections jacking together in Ramin's big hand. "We're keeping the crying, the falling at Valjean's feet, the slamming Javert against the wall."

Ramin panted fiercely, thrusting back against Will's fingers and forward into his own fist, against Will's cock: "Valjean wants Javert to take him, too, one way or another," and Will couldn't stand it a moment longer, he needed to be inside that jacked-up porn star body, now opened up fully for Will.

"Christ have mercy," he said helplessly; Ramin let go of their cocks and helped Will with the condom, and then lowered himself onto Will's dick until Will was buried balls-deep inside Ramin's hot, tight passage. 

Will couldn't breathe for a moment, at the sheer indulgence of being inside Ramin, at the sight of Ramin on top of him, covered in a sheen of sweat, rearing above him with his impossible muscles, broad and powerful and spread out beautifully on Will's cock: an image hotter than anything in a commercially produced porn movie.

He reached for Ramin's prick, stroking in the almost-painful rhythm Ramin liked. Ramin began to roll his hips, his red mouth grunting out the same pornographic sounds that he made when he was lifting a heavy stack and hitting the thunder ropes at the gym. He rode Will's dick like an unholy combination of perfect fitness supermodel and filthy porn star. 

Will ran his free hand over Ramin's thighs, his abs, held onto Ramin's muscular hip; he said, his voice shaking, "Javert wants Valjean to surrender to him, to submit to him, wants to fuck him until he can't walk," and Ramin moaned as Will thrust savagely up into him.

"Sweet Jesus, Valjean wants it so much," Ramin said, brokenly; "I want it so much, Will. Make me feel it tomorrow, when I'm onstage with you at the barricades and it's all I can think about, all Valjean can think about —" and Will did his best to comply, to hold Ramin in place and fuck that perfect ass into tomorrow night, until Ramin was white-knuckled and groaning and his cock was leaking pre-come over Will's fist. 

Will could feel the muscle in Ramin's ass stretch around his dick, knew from experience how Ramin loved the burn and would love how it would burn even more tomorrow. Could see and hear and taste how overwhelmed Ramin was, because of how overwhelmed and lost Will was himself — like Javert by the river, like how in every damn version of Les Misérables ever made Javert was overwhelmed and lost in Valjean: nemesis and benefactor and one true obsession, the man he'd spent seventeen years chasing without the relief of one single fuck. 

Will swore to himself that he wasn't going to come before Ramin did, like he always swore, and like always the pressure kept building in his chest and his balls and before he knew it he was clinging to the sharp edges of his orgasm with his fingernails, begging and desperate, frantic with the effort of not coming too soon. "Ramin, please, for the love of God —"

Ramin was superhuman, capable of superhuman feats of strength: like having the supreme self-control to have sex for hours, like bench-pressing three times his own body weight. Some nights he'd hold Will and run gentling hands down his face and sides and talk him down from impending orgasm, saying insistently, "Not yet, Willie, hold on for me," and Will would obey, tears running down his face. Tonight, though, Ramin seemed to have lost that self-control, had handed the control to him and the stupid porn movie version of them; tonight his man was begging, too.

"So good, Will, you're incredible, Javert is incredible; come for me, Willie, please, I want you to come —"

Will tried to say, "Not a problem," but it came out in hoarse, inarticulate groans; he was so deep inside Ramin's body that he could feel the helpless, tell-tale pulse of Ramin's orgasm start before Ramin even felt it himself. Ramin came on his dick, shuddering and wild, out of control in the way porn movies never showed you, ropes of white spilling over his belly and over Will's. Will came too, sobbing with relief, like he imagined Javert might cry that first time in Valjean's arms in the gay porn movie version, if they did it right.

Ramin collapsed on his forearms, pressed his sweaty forehead to Will's. Will struggled to regain control over his heaving breaths, his unruly heartbeat — sex with Ramin was a full boot-camp cardio workout in itself. He couldn't stop Ramin from cupping his face in those big hands and kissing his goddamned tears away. When finally Ramin sat up and slid carefully off of Will's softening dick, Will couldn't choke back a sigh at the feeling of sudden emptiness, of loss.

He tried to cover with ridiculousness, though he knew Ramin could see straight through him. "I've got you at last, Jean Valjean." 

Ramin didn't miss a beat; he sat back, white hair standing on end like a crown, raising a characteristic eyebrow at Will. "Ah, Inspector, the question should be: who has really got who?"

Will narrowly bit back the gooey confession, because you didn't just _tell_ a guy, even one you were this besotted with. He sat up, too. Ramin had made a deliberate mess with the condom, and there was lube and semen all over the couch and floor and the wreck of their costumes. Wardrobe was going to kill them: this wasn't the first time, or the fifth, even.

He shifted on the couch to lean against Ramin. Ramin put out his arms and clasped Will close, heedless of the sticky mess on their slick bodies. Will gave in to his need to snuggle; he tucked his head into the curve of Ramin's neck and pulled Ramin's arms even more tightly around him. "C'mon, in our porn movie, Javert gets his man, doesn't he?" he said, his voice rough with treacherous happiness.

"Absolutely," Ramin said, smugly, nuzzling Will's bare shoulder. On-screen, the naked cast of the porno were gearing up for the grand finale, that rousing closing number, "One Dick More". The director had chosen to go with the Tony Awards blocking, probably more due to a lack of vertical sets than any artistic choice, and the cast sang it straight up, crimson flags and boobs and dicks waving in the air. 

It wasn't bad: some of the porn stars could actually hold a tune. Will found himself humming _One more dawn, one more dick..._ Damn, their ensemble tune was such a classic that not even naked amateurs could butcher it.

Ramin said, thoughtfully, "I actually think this should be our final scene, too. Dicks out in barricade heaven." 

Will snorted. "I have notes for when we actually, truly, film this thing."

"I have notes too," Ramin said in all seriousness. He ran his tongue along Will's earlobe, and despite his exhaustion Will's cock gave a little throb of interest. "We may have finished mapping out the barricades sex scene, but we should think about the Toulon scene, and confrontation sex. We can sing and make out at the same time, right?"

Will groaned. This run was officially going to kill him, because Ramin's teasing idea actually sounded good to him — his traitorous body was making it known just how good it sounded. They'd have to rehearse before filming, of course, to sneak onto the set during the day and the dark nights and try not to get caught, although if Boublil and Schonberg and Cameron Mackintosh realised there was even more demand for Ramin's services as a porn star than as a Broadway singing sensation, they'd be writing this fucking porn musical themselves.

"You're totally killing me," he told his friend, and started to disentangle their arms and legs in the long process of getting his shit together. "Need to get some rest, I'm not as young as you! We can figure the confrontation sex tomorrow."

Ramin held onto Will for a minute longer. His sly smile could have powered the original revolving stage, his passionate voice burst from his gorgeous naked body like a gift from on high. " _Tomorrow, we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store..._ "

There was nothing else Will could do. He surrendered to the inevitable, put his head on Ramin's bare chest, and joined in.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated, Esteliel, and so many thanks for betaing above and beyond the call of duty! When you prompted _watching porn together (in the dressing room? :D), tears during sex_ , you may or may not have expected this; if the latter, I apologise in advance. Beta by kissontheneck.
> 
> For the record, I understand that [Alice in Wonderland: the XXX Musical](http://m.imdb.com/title/tt0074113/reviews?ref_=m_tt_urv#showAll) is a legit porn musical classic! However, one can't say the same for the _other_ porno referenced in this story.


End file.
